The invention relates to a method of controlling the function of a work machine and more particularly to a method of controlling the raise/extend function of a telescopic material handler.
Material handling machines, such as telescopic material handlers are faced with stability problems during operation. These machines have these problems because of their high lifting capability, especially when heavy loads are being transported. These problems are even more troublesome when the material handlers are operated on work sites that have uneven terrain and are littered with debris. Many material handlers are provided with high ground clearance involving maintaining as much of the machine as possible elevated from the terrain, especially those elements which extend across the width of the vehicle, such as the axles. While high ground clearance facilitates maneuverability of the material handler it compounds the stability problem because of the elevated center of gravity. The stability problem is particularly acute when the material handlers are required to elevate substantial loads to considerable heights and move about on uneven terrain while balancing the load.
Heretofore in utilizing material handlers on or over uneven terrain or work surfaces, load spilling and machine stability have sometimes been major operational problems. Various attempts have been made to stabilize material handlers in such situations one example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,339 issued Feb. 10, 1976 to Geis et al. and assigned to Koehring Company of Milwaukee, Wis. This stabilizing system uses two pair of mercury switches, mounted to the body of the machine, one of the pair being actuated at a time to select between coarse and fine adjustment settings. The system automatically, through the use of a solenoid valve, supplies pressurized fluid to a pair of cylinders to level the body of the machine during operation. This system allows for adjustments to counter act uneven terrain while traversing a work sight and during a load lifting operation. However, this system can cause a load to be dumped due to rapid adjustments, inadvertent contact with an obstacle during lifting, let alone the uneasiness in the ride felt by an operator during an adjustment while traversing a work site.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the following problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention a method for controlling a boom raise/extend function of a work machine is provided. The work machine has a longitudinal frame and a support member. The method includes sensing the pressure at both ends of at least one hydraulic cylinder positioned between the frame and the support member. Comparing the sensed force reacted by the at least one hydraulic cylinder to a desired predetermined limit and controlling the boom raise/extend in response to the sensed force being within a predetermined limit.